Vase Case
by Angel's Apple
Summary: Pada suatu hari, Riza membawa vas cantik berisi bunga daffodil ke kantor. Dan pada hari berikutnya… vas itu hilang. Dan, semua orang tahu siapa pelakunya. Straight, little bit OOC, first fic of FMA fandom.


Roy Mustang- Riza Hawkeye. Fic obsesi? Two shot, mungkin? Yah, kita lihat sajaa… X ) emm, tentang kata-kata bernomer itu (yang sebetulnya gak penting dan digunakan hanya karena yang nulis pengen), saya terinspirasi *coretnyontekcoret* dari fanfic Kaiyrah, Perpetuity. Tapi, sayangnya, jangan berharap kalau ini bisa sebagus itu. ToT

Nyehehee… Enjoy, my dear.

* * *

Warnings: lil' bit OOC, straight, sok lucu, brutal time skipping dan di tulis dengan aneh. If you're strict, better don't try this one. You'll explode.

Disclaimer[s]: FMA; charas and setting © Arakawa Hiromu, story, plot, ideas © ME!

Summary: Pada suatu hari, Riza membawa vas cantik berisi bunga daffodil ke kantor. Dan pada hari berikutnya… vas itu hilang. Dan, semua orang tahu siapa pelakunya.

* * *

**X*-"Vase Case"-*X**

_"'Solving' is so easy sometimes."_

[A Drama fanfic, with Arakawa Hiromu's character, and Angel's Apple's crazy idea]

RoyRiza

Drama/Humor/Mystery

**X*-:-*X**

* * *

1. Blue Daybreak.

Angin berhembus kencang, bau musim gugur yang menenangkan menguar dari segala penjuru kota. Tiupan-tiupan alam mengusik permukaan setiap kepadatan di Central, tak terkecuali seorang lelaki di seberang Headquarter. Si tampan berambut hitam itu menyeberang sambil menggumamkan kata-kata kutukan yang mengandung sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'cuaca', 'paperwork' dan 'sialan'. Kata-kata sejenis terus mengalir dari bibir tipisnya sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruangannya, hanya berhenti saat—

"Selamat pagi, Kolonel Mustang, Sir."

"Ya, pagi juga."

—beberapa sapaan di sampaikan, atau jika—

"Sir, anda sudah terlambat 30 menit."

—peringatan datang. Selain itu serapahnya terus mengalir.

"SIAL!"

Nah, kan.

2. Ivory Vase.

"Anda terlambat, Kolonel." Suara yang (sangat) familiar menyapanya begitu dia tiba. Roy Mustang menatap Riza Hawkeye. Yang tidak membalas tatapannya, malangnya. "Jangan bilang anda terlambat bangun karena lembur tadi malam, saya tahu anda _tidak_ lembur." Riza melewatinya begitu saja, membawa tumpukan tebal paperwork yang merepotkan untuk Kolenel kita tersayang.

"Dan jangan berkelit!" suara yang di keluarkan dengan penuh penekanan, memutar kepala Sang Kolonel 180 derajat, menatap si pemilik pernyataan. Jean Havoc. "Bukti nya ada di sini!" ah. Kantung mata. Check mate.

Reaksi Sang Kolonel hanya desahan dan lenguhan penuh rasa sebal. Dan saat itulah, sebuah perbedaan di meja Letnan I. Alis nya naik, tinggi. Sesosok tanah liat berlapis cat putih gading, di penuhi ukiran rumit tanaman rambat yang cantik, dengan sedikit sentuhan warna hijau, biru dan ungu di sana sini. Vas setinggi kurang lebih 15 cm, berperawakan langsing dan rapuh. Dan, tidak kosong.

3. Yellow Daffodil.

Ada lima batang bunga di dalam nya. Bunga-bunga kuning, dengan lima mahkota, dan ada semacam terompet kecil di tengah-tengahnya. Bunga yang cukup umum di Amestris. Daffodil.

Tapi, biasanya, tidak pernah ada di dalam Headquarter. Apalagi ruangan Kolonel Mustang. Apalagi di atas meja Letnan Hawkeye. Di hadapan _Riza_ Hawkeye.

Pandangan bertanya di berikan pada setiap orang di ruangan itu. Reaksinya adalah bahu yang naik, gelengan cepat, kepala yang ditelengkan dan tangan yang diangkat.

Dahi sang Kolonel berkerut. Roy tidak pernah mendeteksi ketertarikan Riza pada bunga. Dia pernah mencoba (memberi Riza, maksudnya) banyak bunga. Mawar, Tulip, Lily. Dan, semua berakhir terpajang di apartemen Maria Ross.

Dan sejak terjadinya sebuah insiden, usaha pemberian bunga dihentikan.

4. Auburn Attention.

Sebetulnya, bunga-bunga dan vas itu bukan masalah. Jelas.

Yang mempermasalahkan masalah yang sebetulnya bukan masalah ini adalah _dia_. Si pemilik sendiri. Atau, untuk lebih spesifik nya, matanya.

Mata coklat yang menawan itu menatap. Tajam dan lembut pada saat yang bersamaan. Intense dan penuh perhatian. Pandangan kagum yang menghargai, bersinar di bawah cahaya muram kantor Kolonel Mustang. Pandangan yang… _digemari_ oleh sang Kolonel. Sangat di sukai. Dan akan menjadi sebuah keajaiban langit seribu tahun sekali, jika saja pandangan itu di tujukan pada Roy Mustang. Jika saja.

Tapi tidak! Pandangan itu, yang berwujud lirikan sekali-sekali, ditujukan pada tak lain dan tak bukan untuk sebuah Vas. Atau bunganya. … Atau mungkin keduanya? Yang jelas bukan untuk Roy.

5. Mossy Jealousy.

Tidak bagus. Pandangan sekali-kali itu terjadi berkali-kali. Sepanjang pagi. Sepanjang siang. Sepanjang sore. Sepanjang jam kerja. Yah, walaupun tidak terasa langsung pada kita, tapi Kolonel kita tersayang mulai… panas?

Oke, mari kita coba pelajari plotnya.

Jam 08.30. Saat sang Kolonel datang, Letnan I Hawkeye memberikan paperwork tanpa mengucapkan mantra rutin: 'Selamat Pagi Kolonel. Kopi anda sudah dingin seperti biasa. ' dan, tanpa menggunakan prosesi rutin. Tanpa menunggu Roy melepas mantel, menyesap kopi sedikit, dan duduk. Riza meletakkan paperwork sebelum Roy melepas mantel. Sebelum Roy menyesap kopi. Dan sebelum Roy duduk. Hanya meletakkan, dan kembali ketempat. Dan menatap lagi.

Jam 09.00. Jam ganti kopi Kolonel Mustang. Dan dia harus mengingatkan Letnan I akan itu, _dan_ tentang giliran pesan café rutin setiap senin, karena dia terlalu _sibuk_ menatap. Vas itu mulai mendapat tatapan tidak suk—ehem, curiga.

Jam 10.00-11.00. _seharusnya_ menjadi saat Riza membantu memeriksa paperwork sang Kolonel, lalu menodongkan sebuah revolver, dan mengancam secara _halus_ akan akibat jika hari ini harus lembur. Bukannya menjadi saat-saat Riza Hawkeye mengusir lebah dari bunga-bunga nya. Atau dari vasnya. Atau dari keduanya.

Jam 12.00. saatnya lunch gathering mingguan. Yang biasanya tepat waktu. Tapi tidak, jika saat akan berangkat, Riza _harus_ mengganti air vas dan memotong batang para Daffodil.

Jam 13.00. Makan siang itu seharusnya selesai jam 12.30. tapi mereka terlambat karena Riza mengajak mereka mampir ke toko bunga, dan kesulitan memilih antara Baby's Breath atau Aster Novae- blah-blah-blah.

Jam 14.00. pengecekan lain. Dan pengecekan ini terjadi. Tapi tidak penggantian kopi kedua. Lebih parahnya lagi, Riza hanya menanyakan "sudah selesai berapa?" dan mengangguk.

Jam 15.00. oh, itu tepat sekarang! Jam pulang, jam bahagia. Kurasa Kolonel tersayang kita paling tidak akan—oh. Tidak.

6. Dark Stare.

Mata hitamnya memancarkan aura gelap, bukan aura menggoda seperti biasa. Jenis aura yang bisa kita lihat, membuat mu menelan ludah. Dan—oh, vas yang malang. Ya, tatapan itu untuk mu, vas putih-cantik-langsing. Dan rapuh. Lebih baik mundur sedikit teman-teman, akan ada ledakan kapan saja.

Letnan Hawkeye menatap jam dinding, dan berdiri. Dia membereskan meja seperti biasa, dan memakai mantelnya. Biasanya, setelah prosesi memasukkan-barang-ke-tas, Riza akan menghampiri meja Kolonel dan memeriksa paperwork (lagi), berdecak heran, dan meminta Roy lembur. Tapi, hari ini dia hanya menghampiri Roy, dan meminta izin pulang. Oh. Bagus.

Sekarang, tatapannya menjadi lebih mengerikan. Jika itu mungkin.

7. Drab Intention.

Kolonel Mustang sendirian di kantor nya sekarang. Dia memerintahkan semua orang pulang. 'Tak boleh ada lembur!' begitu perintahnya. Semua hanya menurut. Menjadikan terbakar-hidup-hidup sebagai sebab kematian tidaklah bijak, semua tahu itu.

Pikiran-pikiran berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Kalau pendengaran mu tajam, kau akan menangkap beberapa 'sialan', 'tukang monopoli', 'kekanak-kanakan' dan 'konyol'. Oh, juga ada gumaman 'kalau itu penting bagaimana?'. Itu yang paling jelas, kurasa kita semua mendengarnya. Walaupun begitu, seperti yang bisa kita lihat, pandangan maut sang Kolonel belum berubah.

Sumpah, selama sepersekian detik, kukira si vas gemetar.

8. Beige Shock.

Pagi kelabu lain di Headquarter. Musim gugur masih mencengkeram dengan kuat ketika Riza Hawkeye menyeberang jalan di depan tempatnya berdedikasi seraya menggenggam seikat kecil lavender segar, yang di belinya kemarin di toko Azure All Over. (Hanya sebagai informasi.)

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Riza untuk datang tiga puluh menit lebih awal dari jam kerja. menebar sapaan pada makhluk pagi di kantor, panggilan bisnis dengan pispot, memberikan para senjata api kesayangannya 'grooming' pagi, memastikan semua rokok Havoc musnah, merapikan dan mengecek pekerjaan lembur sang Kolonel, semua itu terangkum dalam satu kata; rutinitas. Begitu rutinitas pagi nya selesai, Riza baru melepas mantel dan duduk.

Permulaan hari musim gugur yang berangin. Hembusan-hembusannya menyelinap di antara jendela-jendela. Menyentuh kulit Riza. Dan menyengatnya dua—beberapa kali lebh keras dari seharusnya.

Vas nya hilang.

9. Tanned Suspicion.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Riza Hawkeye berdiri di depan pintu masuk utama Headquarter. Sambutan yang… _menarik_ untuk Sang Kolonel. Roy Mustang sudah mengharapkan banyak hal saat melihat Letnan I nya. Mungkin beberapa 'halo', atau 'maaf'. Atau… _lebih_.

"Apa yang anda piker anda lakukan, Kolonel?" atau tidak.

"Eh?"

"Jangan seperti itu, saya tahu itu anda."

"Apa—"

"Anda tahu 'apa'."

Dan ekspresi Roy Mustang mengkhianati nya, untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama. Dan dengan pemilihan moment yang paling _tepat_.

10. Garnet Snap.

"Dimana vas ku, _Roy_?"

* * *

Yak, beneran two-shot dah. Makasih sudah membuka cerita ini, apalagi membacanya. Ya, saya tahu, gak terlalu bagus. ==Uu

Bagaimanapun juga, saya pengen nulis. =o

.

Any responses are GLADLY accepted. X )

ll

ll

\/


End file.
